No me subestimes
by michell de PR
Summary: AU moderno. Soy Astrid Hofferson y mi mayor sueño se ha realizado. Me han aceptado en una de las mejores Universidades del mundo "School of Dragons". Mi meta es graduarme con altas calificaciones pero cierto chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes como el bosque se cruzara en mi camino y me enseñara a que no todo en esta vida es estudio. Primera historia denle oportunidad. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los que sacaron de su tiempo para leer mi historia. Soy nueva en esto de las historias en fanfiction así que estaré abierta a cualquier crítica. Ahora si los dejo leer tranquilos los personajes aquí utilizados son de DreamWorks.**

_*****No me subestimes*****_

Y aquí estoy yo Astrid Hofferson puntual como siempre. Esperando a que fueran las 8 en punto de la mañana para que nos dieran el recorrido de la universidad. Estaba tan emocionada aunque no lo demostraba, solo quería tener ese recorrido y buscar mi habitación era todo...

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un hombre de como unos 40 años nos llamó a todos para que le atendiéramos.

-Buenos días novatos yo soy Bocón maestro de gimnasia y entrenamiento y hoy les daré el recorrido por la universidad. Así que síganme y presten atención no me gusta repetir las cosas. - dicho esto se dio la vuelta y nos empezó a guiar por toda la universidad.

El recorrido fue bastante interesante primero nos llevó a registrarnos para ser oficialmente estudiantes universitarios de "School of Dragons". Luego nos mostró la biblioteca, los salones de nuestro año académico, el estadio de gimnasia y las diferentes canchas, la cafetería, la alberca de entrenamiento el jardín que incluía una alberca pero esta era para fines de entretenimiento y diversión, el teatro, el salón de computación y por último les mostro donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

-Bueno esto fue todo el recorrido - dijo Bocón - Pueden recorrer la universidad por cuenta propia si gustan. Pero a las 3:30 de la tarde los quiero a todos en la biblioteca para que recojan su tarjeta oficial de la universidad y les den la llave de su habitación - dicho esto se fue sin decir mas.

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por el jardín hasta que sentí que alguien me llamaba y tocaba mi hombro.

-Hola - dijo una chica de cabello rubio en unas trenzas que llegaban casi al suelo - ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa pero la chica se veía buena persona.

-Claro, por supuesto. Mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson - dije extendiendo mi mano

-Un gusto - dijo tomando mi mano y estrechándola - El mío es Brutilda Thorston

Desde ese momento estuve charlando con ella no tanto como para ser mejores amigas pero si seguimos en ese camino muy pronto lo sentíamos.

Eran ya las 2:30 faltaba media hora y Brutilda tuvo que irse para buscar a su hermano gemelo Brutacio o algo así era el nombre. Estaba pasando por un pasillo en dirección a la cafetería para sentarme a leer un libro que llevaba conmigo. Al doblar en una esquina tropiezo con alguien pero me dio tiempo a frenar y al parecer a la otra persona también. Estaba a punto de reclamar que se fijara por donde pasaba hasta que me encontré con unos ojos verdes como el bosque, me quede sin palabras.

Estuvimos como 5 minutos mirándonos hasta que me besó la mejilla y algo en mi celebro se activó diciéndome "despierta Astrid es solo un galán no es como para que te petrifiques". Fue entonces cuando decidí hablar.

-Oye que te pasa - dije un poco seria y sonrojada.

-Bueno linda era la única forma que encontré útil para que reaccionaras - dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su cara eso aumento mi sonrojo - Pero que mal educado mi nombre es Hipo Abadejo y el tuyo preciosa - dijo extendiendo su mano.

-El mío es Astrid, Astrid Hofferson - le extendí mi mano pensando que solo quería estrecharla pero es su lugar la tomo para besarla. Eso aumento mi sonrojo todavía más.

-Bueno pues fue un gusto conocerte preciosa - dijo acercándose a mí y observándome con más detenimiento como si dentro de su cabeza estuviera eligiendo algo. No entendía como no podía moverme solo estaba hay pegada al piso - Vas a ser mía mi lady - dijo en tono muy seductor y poniendo sus manos en mi cintura. Acto suficiente para volver de mi trance por culpa de esos ojos tan bellos como el bosque y empujarlo pero no logre alejarlo mucho ya que él era más alto que yo y al parecer más fuerte por como sentí su pecho al empujarlo.

-Que diablos te pasa imbécil!

-Nada mi lady, solo que a simple vista eres preciosa imagina si me detengo a observarte con más detenimiento.

Me sonroje al extremo pero esta vez estaba decidida a darle un golpe por atrevido pero como si lo estuviera esperando se apartó. Pensé que caería pero me atrapo en sus brazos antes de tocar el suelo. En esa forma podía apreciar mejor su rostro era condenadamente bello pero tenía orgullo y no se lo demostraría y además no le iba a mostrar que era una chica fácil a las que de seguro estaba 100% acostumbrado. Y quien dice que estaba buscando algo serio conmigo de seguro yo era la próxima en su lista y no le iba a dar el gusto.

-Eres un idiota. No soy el tipo de chica fácil que se deja a la primera - el sonrío de lado mirándome fijamente.

-Es bueno saber eso mi lady me gustan los retos y este no lo voy a desperdiciar.

-Como si te fuera a dejar el camino libre - dije tratando de sonar segura de misma.

-No me subestimes mi lady. Sé que esto no será fácil se nota en tus bellos ojos azules como los zafiros. Pero tienes algo en esa mirada que no eres como las demás, eres especial y esa oportunidad no lo voy a desperdiciar por nada del mundo. - dicho esto me dio un beso en la mejilla, me soltó de su agarre, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Que había pasado no tenía idea, lo que si sabía era que no quería volver a encontrarme con él nunca más. Mire ni reloj y faltaban dos minutos para llegar a la biblioteca. Así que emprendí una carrera como nunca.

Ya habían entregado todo lo que nos tenían que entregar incluyendo un mapa por si alguien se le olvidaba algún camino. Me encontraba con Brutilda sentada en las sillas cercanas a la alberca del jardín charlado. Habían más personas hay ya que era viernes y nuestras clases comenzaban lunes a primera hora, los días libre eran sábado y domingo y en este caso por ser nuestro primer día para instalarnos viernes.

No había llegado todavía a mi habitación ya que quería relajarme un poco antes de ir, solo sabía que era la 214. Brutilda había notado mi actitud así que le conté todo, ella solo escucho y me dijo que le demostrara que no era cualquier chica. De verdad que seriamos grandes amigas me agradaba. Estuve charlando un rato más hasta que decidí ir a mi habitación. Me despedí de ella y fije rumbo hacia mi habitación.

\- 214, 214, 214 ajá debe ser. - tome mi llave para abrir pero la puerta estaba abierta al parecer mi "compañera" ya había llegado.

Entre y habían dos camas una al lado derecho y otra al izq. La izq. ya estaba ocupada así que tome la opuesta. Sentí que alguien se estaba duchando obviamente tenía que ser mi "compañera" ignore el sonido y acomode todas mis cosas en su lugar.

Estaba sentada en mi cama leyendo un libro cuando mi "compañera" salió del baño pero lo que encontré fue a Hipo con su pijama de pantalón largo verde con su torso desnudo y se podía apreciar su bien fornido pecho con seis bien trabajados abdominales y una muy marcada "V". Las pecas en sus hombros mas como estaba acabado de salir de la ducha podía apreciar su cabello castaño dejando caer algunas gotas que caían sobre su pecho. Se veía condenadamente sexy pero me contuve aunque mi cara roja y mis ojos abiertos como platos observándolo como tonta me delataban un poco. Decidí internamente no sacar a flote mis instintos femeninos y besarlo como fiera, aunque llevaba pocas horas de conocerlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hipo? - pude articular al fin algo.

-Esta es mi habitación - dijo sonriendo de lado y mirándome con esos ojos verdes que me volvían idiota.

-No puede ser esto tiene que ser un error.

-Pues al parecer no - dijo caminado a su cama, yo me quede viéndole como estúpida algo que el noto al instante y sonrío - Que bueno q te gusta lo que ves porque no duermo con camisa.

-¿¡Que!? No, yo no estaba, hay solo tapate si - dije sonrojada.

-No me da calor – acomodándose en la cama de tal forma que pudiera verlo mejor - y si me da calor no duermo y no te conviene tenerme despierto toda la noche y tu dormida o ¿sí?

En ese momento no podía seguir viéndole así semidesnudo así que tome mis cosas rápidamente y entre en el baño dejándolo con una sonrisa triunfal. Este iba a ser un largo año si llegaba viva.

**¿continuara?**

**Bueno primero que nada felicidades a todos y que el próximo año les traiga cosas buenas. Segundo como ya han notado soy nueva en esto así que estoy abierta a cualquier crítica que tengan. Tercero también estoy abierta a sugerencias que tengan sobre la historia se lo que se siente leer algo que sabes que ayudaste a componerlo y me gustaría darles esa experiencia si no la han vivido y si ya la han vivido también recuerden yo soy feliz si ustedes lo son. Cuarto en caso de que dejen reviews tengan por seguro que haré todo lo posible por responderlos.**

**Bueno ahora si me despido un beso bien grande a todos ustedes y que pasen un buen año. ****Bye (*^o^*)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola (*^o^*) no tienen idea de lo feliz que me siento de sus reviews que me ayudan a mejorar y animarme de continuar. Son bien recibidos todos. No podré contestar sus reviews al final debido a que no tengo mucho tiempo ahora pero al principio del capitulo 3 intentare contestarlos aunque con este capitulo creo que muchas dudas quedan aclaradas. Y como pudieron notar en el primer capítulo todo era desde el punto de Astrid, ahora será general dependiendo quien se encuentre en la escena. Ahora los dejo leyendo el segundo capítulo.**

**_***No me subestimes***_**

**_Lunes 6:00am, primer día de clases…_**

**Pov Astrid**

La odiosa alarma estaba sonando y no se callaba, estaba esperando que Hipo la apagara pero al parecer estaba más dormido que un tronco. No tuve otra opción así que me quite las sabanas que me cubrían y la desactive. Me sente en la cama y observe el cuarto. No se podía ver mucho debido a la oscuridad, algo extraño pues a esa hora normalmente ya hay claridad normalmente pero ignore ese detalle. Detuve la vista en alguien que dormía en la otra cama frente a la mía.

Me levante de la cama y me acerque un poco a la de él. Tenía algunos mechones de cabello cubriendo su rostro así que con mucho cuidado le retire algunos sin despertarlo. Me agache un poco para poder estar más cerca y apreciarlo mejor.

-Te vez tan tierno dormido – dije en un susurro casi audible – "espera que dije lo acabo de conocer" – pensé y seguí observándole – aunque no te pareces al chico idiota del otro día, mas bien pareces un chico adorable.

Una vez termine de verlo me levante tome mis cosas y fui a ducharme y cepillarme los dientes. Mientras me duchaba estuve pensando.

-"Tal vez a Hipo le pasa algo y por esa razón tiene esa actitud" – pensé – "es que él es tan diferente que, hay no entiendo ya estoy confundida" – pensé

Conciencia de Astrid: hay ya no lo hagas de cuadros acepta que te estas enamorando de un completo, bueno casi extraño.

-"Claro él no me gusta solo es que…" – pensé hablando con mi conciencia.

Conciencia de Astrid: te gusta acéptalo

-"Adios esto es locura hablar conmigo misma" – pensé – y si tiene razón y me estoy enamorando de él, no, no y no esto es solo un error de mi imaginación si tiene que ser esa la razón – dije sin darme cuenta que me estaba pasando las manos llenas de jabón por la cara – HAY! MALDITASEA EL JABÓN – grite pasándome agua por los ojos.

Una vez termine de ducharme me estaba vistiendo. Me puse unos jeans y cuando fui a ponerme la camisa no estaba la había olvidado. No tenía de otra que salir así con unos jeans y mostrando mí sostén de puntos **XD **pero debía hacerlo para buscar una camisa, no se la pediría a Hipo. Solo esperaba que estuviera dormido aún y para mi suerte lo estaba o eso creía.

**Pov Hipo **

Estaba durmiendo muy tranquilamente hasta que sentí que alguien me observaba. Cuando decidí abrir los ojos Astrid ya se había dado la vuelta y estaba entrando al baño así que aproveche para seguir en la cama.

Ya había pasado un buen rato y Astrid no salía del baño. No podía creer como una mujer odia tardar tanto. A decir verdad esa chica me trae loco, no entendía como pero lo hacia.

Conciencia de Hipo: Por fin estas comenzando a sentar cabeza.

-"Oye que te pasa de seguro y es uno de esos amores pasajeros además no la conozco hace dos días como podría ser eso amor" - pensé hablando con mi conciencia.

Conciencia de Hipo: AJA! Jaja te atrape tonto te estas enamorando de la rubia.

-"QUE! Como no tienes pruebas para decir eso"

Conciencia de Hipo: Dime una cosa tonto desde cuando te importa que conozcas a una chica hace algunos días. Porque si observamos la "lista de conquistas de Hipo" tu mayor record a sido conquistar a una chica en solo dos horas en una fiesta con cinco, tu sonrisa rompé corazones y susurrarle algo al oído que lo mejor es ni mencionarlo. Entonces porque te preocupan solo dos días.

-"Mmmm… de todas formas eso no es amor. Nunca podría estarlo después de lo que me sucedió."

Conciencia de Hipo: Nunca digas nunca mi rompe corazones.

-"Sabes que tu no me ayudas adiós"

Conciencia de Hipo: ES AMOR, ES AMOR, ES AMOR… - repetía mi conciencia una y otra vez antes de que Hipo dejara de escucharlo.

-"No puede ser me habré vuelto a enamorar" – pensé – "no, no puede ser es estúpido pero y si es verdad y lo que siento es eso. Tengo que descubrir que es esto que me pasa pero ya."

Me encontraba acostado mirando el techo cuando escuche la puerta abrirse. Rápidamente seré los ojos y me hice el dormido. Después de un momento fui abriendo un ojo para espiarla y el corazón se me detuvo en ese instante. Astrid estaba sin camisa de espalda a mi se veía hermosa esas curvas, su cabello atado en una trenza que caía por su espalda y se podían preciar algunas pecas en sus hombros era simplemente bella.

No entendía que pasaba conmigo solo me quede hay viéndola como un estúpido. Sinceramente si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica ya habría hecho algo pervertido pero no con ella era otra historia como si me afectara que pensara algo negativo de mi.

Mi cuerpo reacciono solo y me levante de la cama. Camine como dos pasos hasta quedar justo detrás de ella sin que lo notara. En ese momento tuve que ingeniarme algo rápido para sorprenderla sin que hubiese algún doble sentido de la situación.

-"Necesito caerle bien o por lo menos empezar" – pensé

Así que decidí darle un abrazo por la espalda y un beso en la mejilla. Ya luego me encargaría de recuperarme del seguro golpe que me daría.

**Pov General**

Una vez Hipo abrazo y beso a Astrid en la mejilla le dijo.

-Buenos días mi lady – le dije sonriendo con mi típica sonrisa y dejando mis manos en su cintura.

-Buenos días Hipo – le dije aprovechando el momento. Luego algo en mi cabeza reacciono cuando sentí las manos de Hipo subiendo por mi vientre y antes de que llegara a mis pechos reaccione – HIPO! SUELTAME Y CUBRETE LOS OJOS! – también reaccione cuando me acorde del detalle de que estaba sin camisa. Rápidamente tome la camisa que estaba buscando y me la puse.

-Ok, tranquila solo fue un abrazo – dije cubriéndome la cara con una almohada.

-Un abrazo en tu lenguaje tiene muchos significados – le dije acomodando mi trenza – ya puedes abrir los ojos.

-Ya era hora – dije levantándome de la cama y volviendo a abrazarla por la espalda – es injusto tú tienes ahora camisa y yo no. – dije caminando con ella abrazados acercándonos a la cama.

-Te gusta jugar verdad – dije sonriendo

-Que tú crees – le dije coquetamente

-Pues vamos a jugar – dije dándome la vuelta y quedando frente a él.

-Me gusta la idea – dije. – "No podía creer que ya me había dado entrada, te das cuenta conciencia no es amor es algo pasajero" – pensé. La estaba besando sus labios eran tan dulces y suaves que podía creerlo. Mientras nos besábamos no me percate cuando ella me dio la vuelta quedando atrapado entre la cama y ella.

-Me gusta como besas – le dije sonriendo

-Qué bueno que te gusto – le dije. Cuando la iba a volver a besar me empujo y caí en la cama y ella se trepo encima de mi tomando mis brazos y sujetándolos con una fuerza increíble. – oye que pasa tantas ganas tienes ahora porque mejor no esperamos hasta la noche.

-Jaja tienes un pequeño problema Hipo – dije riendo

-A si y dime cual es – dije riendo y seguro de que había ganado la batalla.

-Que no soy tan fácil como las demás – le dije susurrándole al oído y pude notar como su sonrisa desaparecia. – enserio pensaste que ya había caído en tu juego.

-Yo no es solo que – no podía ser me había descubierto y lo peor estaba acorralado por ella y estaba empezando a tartamudear.

-Sabes Hipo deberías ser más precavido con tus victimas – dije súper segura – quieres jugar, juguemos entonces – le dije dándole un beso en los labios, tomando mis cosas y parándome en la puerta para salir – no tardes no queremos que llegues tarde el primer día verdad "amor" – después de decir esto salí de la habitación en dirección a la cafetería para desayudar, iba un poco retrasada pero le deje claro que no soy una tonta y me sentía orgullosa por ello.

**Pov Hipo**

-"No puede ser como fue que me deje coger de estúpido" – pensé

Conciencia de Hipo: El amor nos pone así como idiotas buscando consejo.

-"Sabes que, no ayudas para nada lo sabias y ya te dije que no es amor"

Conciencia de Hipo: Claro que sí. Si no fuera amor no te hubieras dejado llevar por tus emociones y mira las consecuencias. Ahora pasaste de ser el número uno de los rompe corazones a el número uno de los idiotas más grandes JAJAJA!

-"Sabes que mejor cállate y vete por donde viniste"

Conciencia de Hipo: Esta bien me voy pero recuerda esto siempre

-"Aja dime rápido y vete me estas desesperando"

Conciencia de Hipo: No sigas reprimiendo ese sentimiento porque en algún momento va a explotar y no lo vas a poder retener.

-"Enserio era eso, mira vete tengo cosas más importantes que hacer"

Conciencia de Hipo: Esta bien pero recuerda lo que te dije.

-"Ok si adiós vete" – por fin se había ido pero me dejo preocupado – "creo que tiene razón"

Una vez termine de vestirme fui tome mis cosas y fui directo a la cafetería. Cuando llegue me senté en la mesa donde se encontraba Astrid.

-Hola Hipo – dijo Astrid – mira te presento con algunos de los que van en nuestra clase él es Patapez

-Hola un gusto – dijo Patapez

-Hola igual mente – dije

-Brutacio y su hermana gemela Brutilda mi nueva amiga – dijo Astrid

-Hola socio – dijo Brutacio saludándome con la mano

-Wow Astrid ese es el galán que no te deja de perseguir yo quiero uno así – dijo Brutilda

-BRUTILDA! No puedes callarte – dijo Astrid un poco molesta

-Esta bien no me vallas a comer – dijo Brutilda – Un gusto Hipo

-El gusto es mío – dije tomando su mano y besándola – es un placer conocer a una amiga cercana de Astrid.

-Hay guapo tu pide lo que sea y yo me encargo – dijo Brutilda

-Es bueno saberlo – dije

-BRUTILDA! No te atrevas – dijo Astrid muy seria

-Hay Astrid ya relájate y Hipo no te preocupes después me comunico contigo – dijo Brutilda

-Gracias Brutilda – le dije

-Bueno ya, Hipo y por ultimo de presento a… - pero Astrid no termino porque la interrumpí

-No te preocupes Astrid ya se quien es – dije

-¿A si? – dijo Astrid

-Si desgraciadamente es mi primo, verdad Patán – dije

-Si y al parecer ya conoces a mi novia – dijo Patán presumiendo

-A si y ¿quien es? – le pregunte poniendo cara de sorprendido

-Pues esta preciosa – dijo Patán acercándose a Astrid

\- Yo no soy tu novia imbécil.

-No, pero ya quisieras linda.

-Sabes algo Patán no sería tu novia ni aunque eso dependiera de recuperar la humanidad.

-Así se dice linda – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

**Pov General**

Note cuando Patán se fue mi furioso pero quien lo manda tiene la mala costumbre de fijarse en las mismas chicas que yo y no tengo culpa de ser más guapo que él. Aunque conociéndolo intentara hacer algún plan para vengarse pero como siempre salen mal de que me preocupo. Una vez terminamos de desayunar tuvimos un día normal tomamos todas las clases. Ahora nos encontrábamos en la clase de gimnasia con Bocón. Una vez terminamos su clase nos hizo unas pruebas físicas, cuando terminamos nos dio la orden de sentarnos en las gradas para darnos unas instrucciones.

-Bueno jóvenes les voy a pasar unas listas de todos los equipos de la universidad para que se anoten en los que quieran. Pueden ser dos equipos por persona si gustan no más de eso así que escojan los que gusten y para el viernes en la mañana estarán los resultados de quienes serán los líderes de cada equipo. Bueno eso es todo por hoy ya se pueden retirar. – una vez dijo esto Bocón se retiro

Una vez Bocón se retiro los seis chicos se reunieron en las gradas para hablar de los equipos que habían elegido cada uno.

-Bueno porque no empiezas tu Patapez – dijo Hipo

-Yo me anote en baloncesto solamente – dijo Patapez

-Yo en baloncesto y soccer – dijo Brutacio

-Igual yo – dijo Patán

-Yo también – dijo Hipo – y ustedes chicas en que se anotaron

-Bueno yo me anote en volleyball y en el equipo de porristas – dijo Astrid

-Y yo también – dijo Brutilda

-Eso es magnifico seria grandioso tener dos hermosuras como ustedes que nos hagan porras para los equipos – dijo Patán

-Por primera vez creo que tienes razón Patán – dijo Hipo

-Entonces estas dos estúpidas son las que nos quieren quitar el puesto de mejores porristas eso habrá que verlo – dijo una rubia muy parecida a Astrid la única diferencia eran sus ojos. Los de Astrid eran azul como el mar y los de esta chica eran azul cielo. Y venia acompañada de una chica de cabello negro y ojos verde.

-Primero que nada quien te crees que eres para hablarme así nenita de plástico y en segunda quien eres – dijo Astrid muy enojada

-Ok, no puedo creerlo parase que tenemos un radar para encontrar nacas donde sea, verdad Heather – dijo la rubia

-YA BASTA! – dijo Hipo muy furioso.

Todos se quedaron mirando con cara de asombro sobre todo la rubia que al parecer no esperaba que Hipo reaccionara así. Heather se encontraba al lado de la rubia, Astrid mirándo fijamente a la rubia con cara de furia, Hipo en medio de las dos rubias mirando a la desconocida muy furioso, Brutilda al lado de Astrid y Patán, Patapez y Brutacio detrás de Brutilda y Astrid observando muy atentos la situación.

-Hay Hipo no me vallas a comer – dijo la rubia

-Ustedes se conocen – dijo Astrid

-Si Astrid, para mi desgracia si – dijo Hipo con mucho rencor – Y espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir Camicazi, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Astrid o a alguno de mis amigos porque no respondo y tú tampoco Heather.

-O que me vas hacer Hipo – dijo Camicazi retando

-Ganas no me faltan de decir algunas cosas que podrían arruinar tu imagen – dijo Hipo molesto. Una vez termino de decir esto Camicazi de dio una bofetada a Hipo

-No te atreverías de hacer eso – dijo Camicazi furiosa y cuando termino de decir esto Astrid le dio una bofetada a Camicazi.

-Eres una cabrona no te atrevas a tocar a Hipo otra vez – dijo Astrid dispuesta a volver a golpear a Camicazi pero Hipo la detuvo y le dijo a los chicos que la detuvieran.

-Estas bien Cami – dijo Heather un poco preocupada

-Wow la perra pega fuerte – dijo Camicazi

-NO VUELVAS A DECIRLE ESO A ASTRID PORQUE SI VAMOS HABLAR DE PERRAS TU NO TIENES COMPETENCIA! – grito Hipo muy enojado. – así que mejor vete

-Ya bebé esta bien no te pongas así – dijo Camicazi intentando besar a Hipo pero este la aparto – ok me voy.

Una vez se fueron Camicazi y Heather las cosas se calmaron un poco pero los chicos y Brutilda decidieron deja a Hipo y Astrid solos para que hablaran. No lograron hablar pues Hipo quería esperar a estar en el cuarto para hablar sin ninguna interrupción y así fue.

Ya en el cuarto por la noche que ya ambos estaban con su ropa para dormir, bueno casi pues Hipo no duerme con camisa. Hipo se encontraba en su cama acostado pensativo y Astrid acababa de salir del baño. Astrid se sentó en el borde de la cama y hablo primero.

-Me vas a contar que pasa con esa Camicazi – dijo Astrid

-No sé es complicado – dijo Hipo y en su rostro se podía ver algo de tristesa

-Te prometo que sabré escucharte y no le diré a nadie – dijo Astrid

-Esta bien – dijo Hipo

-Si quieres después te puedo contar algo que me paso hace algunos años y a mi parecer es muy parecido a tu situación – dijo Astrid sonriéndole a Hipo transmitiendo confianza.

-Ok pues ponte cómoda – dijo Hipo

-Ok - dijo Astrid levantándose de su cama y acostándose al lado de Hipo abrazándolo.

-Bien que bueno que tomaste enserio lo de cómoda – dijo Hipo sonriendo con su típica sonrisa

-Si es muy cómodo pero ya me vas a contar

-Si esta bien ya te voy a contar – dijo acomodándose – Esta es mi historia con Camicazi…

**Y ya esta aquí no puede ser 10 paginas de Word tengo poco tiempo así que espero que les haiga gustado mucho y lo disfrutaran. Mis actualizaciones tendrán que ser una vez a la semana debido a que el martes comienzan las clases así que tendre poco tiempo. Ahora si me despido con un beso grande Bye… : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Primer Aviso! **

**Antes de que hagan que mi muerte parezca natural quiero pedirles mil disculpas por dejarlos tanto tiempo sin actualizar y sin ningún aviso aunque sea. Pero como podrán notar en el capitulo anterior recuerdan lo que dije sobre que comenzaban mis clases pues al parecer todas mis profesoras se pusieron de acuerdo en un acto terrorista contra los alumnos para que apenas pudiéramos dormir y es enserio chicos y chicas que me leen me acostaba a dormir casi todos los días a la 1:00 o 2:00 am para estar despierta ya a las 6:00 am nose como no me dormia en clase, todos mis compañeros y yo parecíamos zombies andantes. Y los días que no tenia nada que hacer sinceramente los tomaba para descansar cosa que no lo pensaba dos veces porque días como esos no se repetían dos veces en semana. Y pues aquí estoy pidiéndoles disculpas por todo este tiempo sin escribir.**

**Segundo Aviso!**

**En estos últimos días he estado buscando y me he encontrado con la famosa aplicación esta de Wattpad y pues la he descargado en mi móvil para investigarla y encuentro que se me hace más fácil escribir alguna historia en mi móvil usando esa aplicación que estando en la computadora escribiendo para luego subir aquí. Asi que también me he hecho una cuenta halla me pueden encontrar como Aolany Castellano y he estado practicando halla y sinceramente se me hace más fácil subir capítulos hasta si quiero puedo actualizar desde la escuela los capítulos de mis historias. En estos momentos solo tengo una historia hay se llama ¿Y si comenzamos una vida juntos? (Niall Horan) abajo el link, si gustan pueden pasar a leerla. **

**Tercer Aviso!**

**Respecto al segundo aviso quiero decirles que he estado pensando mudar esta historia a Wattpad eso depende de cuantas personas me lo pidan por reviews sino pues estare obligada abandonar esta historia y pues no quisiera ya que no me gusta comenzar algo y no terminarlo pero sinceramente si me quedo aquí los capítulos tardarían más en ser actualizados ya que cuando comienzen otra vez las clases los capitulos tardaran o simplemente pasara lo mismo que paso en estos 6 meses sin actualizar. Bueno ustedes me dicen con sus reviews por aquí. **

**Aquí el link de ¿Y si comenzamos una vida juntos? ****(Niall Horan) : story/42085435-%C2%BFy-si-comenzamos-una-vida-juntos-niall-horan**

**Aquí el link de mi perfil : user/AolanyCastellano **

**Espero y puedieran tomar un poco de su tiempo y darle una oportunidad a mi nueva histora gracias!**

**Michell de PR se despide… Bye :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos espero que estén bien y gracias por su apoyo. He decidido que continuare esta historia aquí en Fanfiction asi que no tienen porque preocuparse de que siga la historia en Wattpad o que la abandone. Quiero advertirles que tal vez este capitulo no sea muy bueno ya que llevo tiempo sin escribir o pensar algo para esta historia así que escribiré lo primero que me salga hasta que vuelva a tomar rumbo fijo. **

**Gracias a todos los que me siguen desde el principio de esta historia y por no abandonarme a pesar de que los deje sin actualizaciones un gran tiempo. Ahora sin más interrupción un nuevo capitulo de No me subestimes.**

**Capitulo 3**

_*****No me subestimes*****_

**Pov Astrid**

Y así fue como Hipo me contó de como se había enamorado de Camicazi en secundaria. A decir verdad me resulto un poco gracioso, hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber visto como el pobre e inocente Hipo actuaba como idiota enamorado detrás de quien presuntamente era la chica más popular de la escuela. Según Hipo él nunca se rindió a pesar de las constantes burlas y malos tratos que recibía por parte de casi todos en especial de su primo Patán, talvez por eso es que no se llevan tan bien, en el verano de el último año de secundaria Hipo comenzó a cambiar mucho físicamente pero mentalmente seguía siendo él. Esto hizo que muchas chicas lo comenzaran a seguir y entre ellas la muy famosa Camicazi. El no perdió el tiempo y decidió hacerle la tan esperada pregunta y pues como la perra que es termino aceptándola sin pensar. Cuando solo tenían 3 meses hubo una fiesta, de esas a los que asisten los típicos adolecentes, todo estaba de maravilla hasta que apareció Heather, una de las mejores amigas de Camicazi, esta aprovecho que Camicazi no estaba para coquetearle a Hipo pero este como todo caballero que es la rechazo y se dedicó a buscar a su novia. Hipo fue por cada rincón de esa enorme casa buscándola pero no la encontró así que le pregunto a una de sus amigas si la había visto y esta a pesar de estar borracha y un poco desorientada le logro decir que la había visto subir al segundo piso. Hipo un poco preocupado se dedicó a buscar a Camicazi en cada puerta hasta que llego al final y cuando abrió no lo podía creer, ella la chica que el más quería lo estaba engañando y de la forma más vulgar y cruel.

Para cuando Hipo conto esta parte su mirada se fue, de un momento a otro el Hipo gracioso y cariñoso se fue dejando a uno rencoroso, desagradable y enojado con la vida que era como normalmente actuaba.

-Lo siento mucho Hipo – dije.

-¿Porqué? – dijo volviendo en si.

-Debió haber sido un golpe duro y difícil de asimilar.

-Si lo fue pero con el tiempo te vuelves más resistente a golpes como esos.

-¿Eso también justifica que te hayas vuelto un mujeriego? – le pregunte mirándolo y enarcando una ceja.

-No soy un mujeriego – dijo poniendo cara de yo no fui.

-Mjm, repite eso mirándome a los ojos – dije mirándolo muy fijamente.

-Hay esta bien solo he salido con algunas chicas después de eso – dijo pero aparto la mirada antes de terminar la oración.

-Tu he salido con algunas chicas después de eso significa que cada que tienes la oportunidad te ligas a una pasas un rato agradable con ella luego le dices que solo fue por diversión para que no se haga ilusiones y te vas así de rápido que como llegaste, ¿cuanto haces eso por seman veces? – dije poniéndome de pie un poco molesta.

-En realidad no llevo la cuenta pero eso no importa – dijo sentándose en su cama.

-Si tú lo dices – dije cortante y arreglando mi cama para acostarme.

-Vamos Astrid no estarás celosa ¿verdad? – dijo juguetón lo podía notar en su voz.

-Claro que no, ¿Por qué lo estaría? – dije un poco nerviosa y no sé porque.

-No lo sé talvez porque te he dicho que he estado con muchas otras chicas – dijo acercándose por mi espalda.

-Ni que corrieras con tanta suerte como para que este celosa de ti – dije intentando sonar lo más natural posible aunque por dentro sentía que tenía razón.

-Entonces no te importara que te cuente todas mis experiencias o bueno las pocas que recuerdo – dijo abrazándome por la espalda pero me soltó segundos después debido a que recibió un codazo de mi parte.

-Me llegas a contar una de tus porquerías y te mato! – le dije y me acosté en mi cama arropándome con las sabanas y dándole la espalda. Podía oír como se quejaba y volvía a tomar el aire que por mi culpa había abandonado su cuerpo pero se lo merecía. Al rato se acostó en su cama y apago la luz.

Conciencia de Astrid: Vamos linda acepta que te gusta el chico.

-"Claro que no solo es lindo eso no significa nada"

Conciencia de Astrid: Dicen que cuando aceptas la verdad la vida es más fácil.

-"Ok si acepto que me gusta"

Conciencia de Astrid bailando los terroristas: LO SABIA, LO SABIA, LO SABIA! JAJAJAJA IN YOUR FACE JAJAJAJ, TURN DOWN FOR WHAT! AHHH!

-"Ok creo que alguien está muy emocionada"

Conciencia de Astrid: Como no estarlo si por fin me haces caso por primera vez en tu vida!

-"Sobre eso te quería comentar que tengo miedo de este sentimiento y si me sucede lo mismo que con Edward no podría soportarlo"

Conciencia de Astrid: Astrid linda se que esto del amor no es fácil pero quien no arriesga no gana pero no te preocupes siempre puedes darme permiso para tomar forma material y dejar que le corte los huevos al tal Hito, Hipo como se llame pero date una oportunidad se que algo bueno tiene que salir.

-"Ok lo intentare" – y una vez termine de hablar conmigo misma me sumergí en un sueño profundo.

**Pov General**

Ya era viernes otra vez y esta semana estuve mucho tiempo con Hipo, si no era él quien me buscaba para sentarme a su lado en alguna clase era yo quien lo buscaba a él. Nos encontrábamos en la última clase de hoy, literatura adoro esa clase.

-Bueno estudiantes para la próxima clase hablaremos sobre el libro _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ así que prepárense – dice el profesor dejando que todos salgan del salón y sentándose en su escritorio.

-Astrid – llama Hipo a Astrid antes de salir por la puerta y comienza a caminar junto a ella.

-¿Qué? – pregunta.

-Quería preguntarte si querías ir a una fiesta de fraternidad que habrá hoy en la noche.

-Si por supuesto.

-Genial, prepárate para las 7.

-¿Prepararse para qué? – dice Brutilda parándose al lado de Astrid.

-Para una fiesta hoy en la noche ¿quieres ir? – le dice Astrid.

-Si por supuesto.

-Bien pues las paso a buscar a las 6:30.

-Perfecto así nos das tiempo suficiente para prepararnos – dice Brutilda lanzándole una mirada coqueta a Hipo y recibiendo un codazo por parte de Astrid.

-Bien, espero que se tomen enserio lo de prepararse – dice guiñándole un ojo a Astrid y dando la vuelta para marcharse. Cuando estaba como a 5 metros de distancia se giro y grito a todo pulmón – ESPERO QUE TE PONGAS GUAPA ASTRID! – grito y se fue.

**Pov Astrid**

-Oh my God! Yo quiero un novio así – dijo Brutilda con voz chillona.

-Brutilda! – la reprendí – él no es mi novio.

-Pero lo será y me encantara tenerlo como cuñado.

-Jajaj No cambias nunca.

-Bueno vamos a buscar tus cosas a tu habitación y nos vamos a la mía para prepararnos o quieres vestirte con Hipo en la habitación – dijo subiendo y bajado las cejas.

-Obvio no Brutilda, vamos a mi habitación de una vez a buscar las cosas y las dejamos en la tuya y luego que tal si pasamos por unas batidas y nos comenzamos a preparar a las 4:30 – dije comenzando a caminar por los pasillos en dirección a la habitación de Brutilda.

-Ok, es una buena hora para comenzar y tener buen tiempo para que estes muy guapa para Hipo – dijo Brutilda un poco alto para mi gusto ganando miradas de muchos en el pasillo haciendo que me ruborizara.

-Entonces es cierto que vas a salir con Hipo – dijo una Camicazi parándose enfrente de mí sin dejar que pueda continuar mi camino.

-Eso no te importa – dijo Brutilda molesta.

-Tu cállate tonta – dijo Camicazi

-Oye! No le hables así estúpida, no tienes derecho además que te importa si salgo con Hipo – dije muy pero muy enojada y eso a nadie le convenía y mucho menos a Camizaci que llevo guardando las ganas de golpearla desde hace ya un tiempo.

-A mí me bajas ese tonito perra!

-Mira quien lo dice la perra mayor!

No sé como pero tenía la mano de Camicazi en mi cara, me había golpeado la muy maldita me golpeo pero esto no se quedaría así.

-Eso es para que aprendas a respetar!

No sé como pero ya estaba encima de Camicazi y no la estaba golpeando precisamente sueve.

-ESO ES PARA QUE APRENDAS MALDITA! – grite ahora halándola del cabello.

-ALGUIEN QUE ME QUITE A ESTA ESTUPIDA DE ENZIMA!

-LO DEBISTE HABER PENSADO ANTES DE METERTE CONMIGO MALDITA BRUJA! – en ese momento no me di cuenta cuando alguien nos estaba separando – SUELTAME AUN NO HE TERMINADO CON ESTA PERRA BARRATA! – grite para quien me estuviera sujetando por la espalda me soltara y espero que por su bien lo hiciera.

-Astrid ya tranquila soy yo Hipo.

-¿Hipo que haces aquí? – fue en lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntarle.

-Vi como todos corrían hacia adentro y cuando llego me encuentro con esto – dijo soltándome y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, no sé si está molesto o no, me siento estúpida no entiendo como me deje enredar en este jueguito de Camicazi esto era lo que quería y me deje enredar ahora quedo yo como la mala del cuento y con este suceso podrían hasta sacarme de la universidad siento que mi vida se cae y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Más encima siento como Hipo me mira y no puedo descifrar si está enojado o decepcionado de mí.

-Hipo gracias al cielo que estas aquí y me quitaste a esta de encima – dijo una muy despeinada y un poco maltratada Camicazi separándome de Hipo de un empujón y abrazando a este.

Estoy decepcionada de mi misma, Brutilda se detiene al lado de mí y me dice que todo estará bien y que le di su merecido a esa. Pero a pesar de que tiene razón ver a Camicazi como abraza a Hipo me parte el corazón, Brutilda se da cuenta de esto y comienza a guiarme para salir del monton de personas que están en nuestro alrededor.

-QUE NO ENTIENDES CAMICAZI, ME TIENES HARTO YA NO TE TOLERO MÁS! TODO LO QUE LLEGA A MI VIDA TE EMPEÑAS EN ARRUINARLO CON EL VENENO QUE ESCUPES! ERES UNA MALDITA VIVORA QUE MATA TODO A SU PASO Y ESTOY SEGURO QUE ALGO LE HICISTE A ASTRID PARA QUE REACCIONARA ASÍ! – grito Hipo muy enojado antes de que me fuera y en ese momento me volteo para mirarlo y veo como Camicazi le está suplicando por otra oportunidad y el simplemente la aparta y grita – SI QUIERES OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PUES PORQUE MEJOR NO VAS Y SE LA PIDES A TIPEJO CON EL QUE ME ENGAÑASTE TAL VEZ EL TEDIGA QUE SI, PERO LO DUDO SABIENDO LO RESBALADA QUE ERES NO CREO QUE TE QUIERA PARA ALGO ENSERIO! AHORA SI ME DISCULPAS VOY A DONDE ASTRID PORQUE VES A ESA CHICA DE HAY – dijo Hipo señalando a mi dirección y me quede petrificada como casi todas las miradas se posaban en mi – ESA CHICA SI VALE LA PENA, POR ELLA SI ME DESVIVIRIA Y SABES QUE A ELLA NO LE TENDRIA QUE DAR OPORTUNIDADES MAS BIEN ELLA ME LAS DEBERIA DAR A MI POR NO ESTAR TODO EL TIEMPO QUE ESTUVISTE MOLESTANDOLA!

-NO HIPO POR FAVOR, NO RECUERDAS CUANDO ME DECIAS QUE YO ERA TU PRINCESA! – grito Camicazi enredándose en el cuello de Hipo pero este la aparto enseguida.

-SABES QUE CAMICAZI OLVIDATE DE MI, OLVIDATE DE QUE EXISTO AHORA SI ME DISCULPAS VOY HACIA DONDE ESTA LA VERDADERA PRINCESA AQUÍ! – le grito esto último y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección.

Yo estaba helado no podía creer todo lo que le dijo a Camicazi y ahora lo tenía caminando justo hacia mi dirección. Podía ver la cara de Camicazi de ira pero ahora me importaba muy poco. Cuando Hipo se detuvo delante de mí me dijo.

-Lo siento tanto no debí haberte dejado sola sabiendo como es Camicazi – dijo un poco dolido y pasando su mano por donde anterior mente Camicazi me había golpeado, debe estar morado porque me dolió cuando Hipo paso su mano - ¿me perdonas?

-Yo-yoo – no tenía palabras este sin duda es el chico más dulce del mundo.

-Mejor no digas nada – dijo para después tomarme por la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomar mi cara para plantar un dulce y maravilloso beso, sinceramente no lo esperaba pero ojala y nunca terminara.

**Bueno chicos y chicas esto es todo por hoy así que espero y lo hayan disfrutado mucho. Antes de ir me quisiera preguntarles dos cosas:**

**Primero: ¿Qué les ha parecido mi regreso con este capitulo y como creen que lo he desarrollado para haber estado tanto sin actualizar?**

**Segundo: He estado pensando en hacer una cuenta en Facebook para poder comunicarme mejor con ustedes pero está en ustedes que la haga o no déjeme saber en sus comentarios plis.**

**Ahora si me despido no olvide mi cuenta de Wattpad para los que estén interesados solo tiene que ir a el Aviso anterior a este capitulo, Ahora si me despido Bye… :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola como están todos y todas! Espero que muy bien, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Al final del capítulo les dejare una nota. :) **

**Capitulo 4**

_*****No me subestimes*****_

**Pov Astrid**

Después de ese beso que Hipo me dio los dias han sido mucho mejores, bueno solo un poco, me gustaría que me pidiera ser su novia pero no quiero decirle y parecer apurada o algo por el estilo. Además es el chico quien debe dar el primer paso. ¿No?

A pasado un mes desde el incidente con Camicazi y para ser sincera las cosas con ella no van muy bien, aunque nunca lo estuvieron así que no me preocupo. Camicazi es la típica chica mimada que le dan todo lo que quiere y es obvio que nuestra rivalidad empezó cuando decidí entrar en el equipo de porristas y ahora también está creando una especie de rivalidad por Hipo, aunque esta es muy comprensible, últimamente también he sido en centro de atención y eso no me agrada mucho pero que puedo hacer yo. En esta última semana me ha llovido invitaciones a fiestas, para salir con "amigas" y hasta una que otra propuesta de noviazgo cosa que obviamente no aceptaría por nada del mundo. Si esos chicos estúpidos pensaron que aceptaría salir con ellos así porque así estaban muy equivocados, para eso está Camicazi, no?

Hipo también ha estado más unido a mi desde lo del beso pero no hemos pasado a algo más. Pero también se le nota un poco distante, hay veces en las que sale muy temprano a clases y regresa muy tarde o recibe llamadas de números desconocidos y cuando contesta se va fuera de la habitación. Cosa que me enoja pero no tengo derecho a reclamarle nada.

Ya son las 9pm y él no aparece, ya he terminado de hacer todos los trabajos y preparar las cosas para mañana, me he duchado y me he puesto la pijama y él no llega, me he cansado de esperarlo ya así que estoy comenzando a preparar la cama para dormir pero siento que tocan la puerta. Algo enojada me dirijo a ver quién es a esta hora pero cuando abro la puerta es Hipo quien la estaba tocando.

-Hipo, ¿dónde estabas? ¿por qué no tienes tus llaves? – le pregunte mientras hacia espacio para que pasara y cerrar la puerta.

-Lo siento Astrid, espero no haberte despertado se me han olvidado las llaves por la mañana. – dijo.

-No te preocupes no me has despertado pero... se puede saber dónde estabas a estas horas de la noche? – pregunte tímidamente esperando no sonar metiche con mi pregunta.

-Estaba resolviendo un par de asuntos, no te preocupes – dijo poniendo en su lugar las pocas cosas que tenía y tomando un pantalón de dormir para entrar al baño y cambiarse, mientras yo me acomodaba en mi cama.

-Oh, ok – dije, intentando sonar desinteresada, ya sentada en mi cama con la sabana ya arropando mis piernas.

-Tienes algo que hacer este viernes? – dijo desde el baño.

-No, por qué? – dije.

-Porque hay una fiesta este viernes y quiero que vallas conmigo. – dijo saliendo del baño y verlo sin camisa me desconcentro por un segundo pero me recupere rápido.

Una vez estuve de nuevo en mis cinco sentidos analice lo que me pidió y yo no sé ustedes pero a mi me pareció que no tenía otra opción.

-Y que sucede si te digo que no quiero ir? – digo retándolo.

-En ese caso no te gustara lo que voy hacerte para que aceptes. – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi cama.

-Intenta cualquiera de tus movimientos Haddock y no la cuentas. – dije intentando sonar amenazante pero en lugar de eso sanaba juguetona.

-En ese caso tienes razón – dijo alejándose de mi cama y acomodándose en la propia – si quiero que aceptes mi invitación por las malas tendré que hacer un movimiento que estoy seguro que no vendrás venir. – dijo con una sonrisa que me puso los pelos de punta, mientras se arropaba con la sabana dándome la espalda y para ser sincera me preocupo un poco, una de las cosas que conozco bastante bien de Hipo es que cuando quiere algo lo consigue si o si y muchas veces me preocupan los métodos, al menos conmigo si me preocupan. No es como si me fuera hacer daño pero la última vez que me invito-obligo a una pequeña fiesta de la universidad en la casa de uno de sus compañeros le dije que no y su método fue muy peculiar.

*****Flashback*****

Estaba entrando al baño para darme una relajante ducha después de haberle dicho a Hipo que no asistiría a ninguna estúpida fiesta. Ya había terminado así que cuando me dispongo a salir de la ducha para tomar mi toalla, esta no estaba y tampoco mi ropa. Que diablos, estaba pasando aquí, estaba cien por ciento segura que había traído conmigo todas mis cosas. Decido abrir la puerta del baño un poco para ver si Hipo esta o no para poder salir, no había nadie así que cuando voy a salir entra alguien al cuarto y rápidamente cierro la puerta.

-Hipo eres tú? – preguntó

-Si soy yo, se puede saber porque aún no has salido del baño? – me pegunto y podría jurar que lo escuche reírse.

-Es que no sé que la sucedió a mi ropa, me podrías pasar una toalla? – le pregunte, ya estresada por la situación.

-Te refieres a esta ropa? – cuando dijo eso automáticamente abrí la puerta lo suficiente para asomar mi cabeza y ver que estaba acostado en su cama con mi ropa en enzima de él.

-¡Qué haces con mi ropa Hipo! – estaba echa casi una furia, como se atreve hacerme esto.

-Me la encontré por ahí. – dijo muy sonriente.

-Me devuelves mi ropa en este instante si no quieres que salga y te rompa esa sonrisita a trancazos. – dije sin pensar en lo que salía por mi boca.

-Wow! Eso si sería un gran espectáculo, quiero ver que lo hagas. – dijo sonriente.

-En tus sueños! anda ya dame mi ropa – dije más calmada.

-No, por cierto que lindas bragas azules tienes. – dijo tomando mis bragas en el aire e inspeccionándolas, cosa que me sonrojo a mas no poder. Si comparaban un gran tomate conmigo de seguro humillaría al pobre.

-Hipo deja de hacer eso, es humillante. – dije avergonzada.

-Corrección, es sexy, atractivo y estimulante. – dijo poniéndose mis bragas en su cara. Es oficial estoy que no entro en mi vergüenza y para completar eso que está haciendo me esta excitando.

-Hipo ya deja de hacer eso, que quieres a cambio para que me devuelvas mis cosas? – dije un poco ahogada por la excitación.

-Quiero que aceptes ir conmigo a la fiesta. – dijo sonriente.

-Ya te dije que no iré a esa estúpida fiesta!

-Pues que pena. – dijo quitándose mis bragas de la cara – Oye me gusta también tu sostén, va a juego con tus bragas eso es sexy. – dijo ahora tomando mi sostén. Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi.

-No intentes chantajearme, ya he dicho que no. – no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer hasta que lo que empezó hacer Hipo por dura que fuera la realidad me obligo cambiar de parecer.

-Bueno tú lo pediste, Astrid, recuérdalo – Hipo soltó mi sostén y tomo las bragas y comenzó a olerlas, para luego bajarlas hasta sus pantalones y comenzar a introducirlas dentro de este – que me dices Astrid, aun no piensas cambiar de opinión – al ver que o obtenia respuesta continuo con su trabajo. Cuando ya faltaba poco para que terminara de introducir las bragas en sus pantalones mi lengua, por fin, se decidió hablar.

-Esta bien! Hipo! Tu ganas iré contigo a esa fiesta! Solo ya deja mi ropa. – dije jadeando pero es que ver a Hipo haciendo eso excita a cualquiera.

-Buena chica así me gusta, ten aquí tienes tu ropa. – dijo devolviéndome la ropa toda manoseada y cuando me la ponga así me voy a sentir, manoseada. Pero espero que salga para poder cambiar la ropa por otra que no sea esta.

-No piensas salir de la habitación? – le pregunte.

-No, si salgo te daré oportunidad para que cambies de ropa y eso no me lo puedo permitir.

Sin ningún otro remedio me encierro en el baño para vestirme y tal y como me lo imagine me siento manoseada pero no es una sensación como la esperaba, sino es una sensación agradable que me encantaría que volviera hacer. Una vez termino de vestirme comienzo a eliminar de mi cabeza todos esos pensamientos. Ya sé que cuando Hipo quiera proponerse algo de nuevo tendre que poner en mi defensa toda la artillería pesada posible si no quiero que me liquide en el primer round.

*****Fin del Flashback*****

Y así será pondré toda mi artillería pesada para esta ocasión…

**Hola como están todos espero que bien :) ahora vamos a pasar un momentito por los avisos!**

**Avisos!**

**Aviso #1: Ya tenemos Facebook amig s me pueden encontrar como Aolanys Castellano aparesco con una foto de Astrid e Hipo en el perfil y una de One direction en la portada. Esto le he hecho con el propósito de crear una buena conección entre nosotros para poder conocernos mejor y pasarla bien. Y me gustaría que si sigue creciendo lo familia poder hacer concursos y cosas asi que en mi opinión personal a mi me encantan. Espero contar con su apoyo!**

**Aviso #2: Porfavor! Déjenme en los reviews su nombre de Facebook para saber quienes son. No me gustaría aceptar alguna solicitud por error. :( **

**Aviso #3: si veo que llegamos por lo menos a los 50 reviews les hare un maratón! Yeah! Seria el primero que haría en toda mi vida pero hare que valga la pena aunque los haga esperar, nose 6 meses! **

**No mentira solo jugaba un máximo de 5 dias para revisarlo bien, pero eso depende de ustedes :) **

**Ahora si me despido un beso y un abrazo enorme a todos y todas… Bye :)**


End file.
